<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waltz of the Nutcracker by theartisticfoxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842371">Waltz of the Nutcracker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx'>theartisticfoxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octopunk Advent December 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film), octopunk media - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Nutcracker Fusion, Christmas, Crossover, Mild Language, Multi, Octopunk Advent, This is Chaotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Deadly Synths characters...but they're in the Nutcracker. That's basically it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octopunk Advent December 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waltz of the Nutcracker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 7: Nutcracker - Seven Deadly Synths<br/>Mag is Clara<br/>Jared is the Nutcracker Prince<br/>Seth is the Sugar Plum Fairy<br/>Brian is the Mouse King<br/>Roscoe is the godfather<br/>Austin is Fritz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tonight was Mag’s parents’ Christmas party. It was a special time of year for their entire family to come over and celebrate, but honestly it was hectic for Mag. She preferred staying up in her room, but her parents insisted that she participate in the festivities this year. She reluctantly agreed, and she spent most of the beginning of the party moping on the couch, waiting for some of her older cousins to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the long face?” Austin, Mag’s sibling, plopped down on the couch next to her. She loved her sibling greatly, but they got on her nerves a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason,” Mag mumbled, scooting a little further away from Austin. This only made them move towards her, smushing her between Austin and the arm of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D’ya think that Roscoe’s gonna come?” Austin asked, clearing not minding Mag’s discomfort. “I hope he does,” they continued before Mag could even answer. “He’s super cool, with his magic tricks and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fun.” Mag looked around, trying to find an out so she could leave Austin. As if on cue, Roscoe came through the front door carrying a large bag, a flurry of snow following him. Roscoe was a family friend, and he’d been such a huge part of Mag and Austin’s parents’ lives that he became their godfather. He was a mysterious man with a snarky attitude and a multitude of surprises up his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roscoe was greeted by the younger children who were all excited to see him. He was a bit of a magician, so he performed a couple of small tricks before going to greet Mag and Austin’s parents and the other adults. Mag saw this as an excuse to ditch her sibling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roscoe!” Mag got up from the couch, leaving Austin sitting alone on the couch. Roscoe turned around when he heard his name, and he smiled when he saw Mag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There she is! Just the girl I was looking for.” Roscoe held his arms out for a hug, and Mag accepted. “I have something for you and your sibling.” He dug through his bag for a bit until he found what he was looking for. He handed a long rectangular present to Mag. “You and Austin should like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Roscoe!” Mag held the box close, careful of dropping it. She politely excused herself after a couple of minutes of boring adult conversation to go back to Austin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’cha got?” Austin, ever the nosy person, immediately fixated on the beautifully wrapped present in Mag’s hands. They reached out to grab it, but Mag pushed their hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful!” Mag set the box in her lap, admiring the neat bow on top. “Roscoe gave this to us. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So can we open it?” Austin asked, obviously itching to open the gift. They weren’t a very patient person, which often got on Mag’s nerves. But right now, she was also excited to see what was inside the gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, we can.” Mag barely finished her sentence before Austin started tearing at the wrapping paper. She would have told them to be more careful, but she knew that they wouldn’t listen anyway. Once all the paper was off of the box, they saw that inside was a beautiful nutcracker. He was a large doll, with orangey-brown hair and a beard. He looked elegant, in his blue and gold outfit and tall hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Austin remarked, moving to take the nutcracker out of his box. Mag pulled the box away from them. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you’re like.” Mag </span>
  <em>
    <span>gently</span>
  </em>
  <span> started to take the nutcracker out. “You’re rough with everything, and I don’t want you breaking this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t break it!” Austin tried to take the doll, and Mag quickly moved him away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you will!” Mag really didn’t want this beautiful nutcracker to fall into the hands of her rough sibling. He was so beautiful, and he was a gift from Roscoe, and Austin would just mess it up somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Mag.” Austin reached over and grabbed its arm at the same time Mag pulled away, causing the nutcracker’s fragile arm to break. Austin stared at the little arm, then back up at Mag. “I’m sor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it,” Mag snapped, shoving the nutcracker into Austin’s hands. “If you want it so bad, keep it.” With that, she stormed off to her room. She ignored her parents asking her to come back and Austin’s apologies. She was fuming, not just because Austin broke Roscoe’s gift, but because she specifically said that they would break it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mag spent the rest of the night in her room, not even leaving for dinner. She ended up falling asleep pretty early, and as a result she woke up late in the night. She was starving, so she decided to sneak downstairs to get something to eat. The house seemed so different at night; the old wooden clock above the fireplace sounded much louder now. Maybe it was just her imagination, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Mag was downstairs, she noticed that the little nutcracker had been left out on the coffee table. Its arm had been glued back on, much to Mag’s delight. Just as she was going to inspect the nutcracker though, the clock struck midnight. It rang loud, much louder than it ever had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the sound of mice squeaking seemed to come from everywhere. The walls and floors were filled with mice, and they poured out of every crevice imaginable. Mag screamed, jumping up onto the coffee table to try and avoid them. She looked around at the sea of mice, and to her shock she realized that the Christmas tree by the fireplace was growing taller and taller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?!” Mag rubbed her eyes to see if she was just seeing things, but no; the Christmas tree kept growing and growing until it busted through the roof. The mice started growing too, taking on the size of rabbits now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mag didn’t notice right away that the little nutcracker began growing too. He hopped off of the table, wincing and holding his damaged arm. Mag screamed again, looking up at the now life-size nutcracker soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nutcracker unsheathed a long, skinny sword from his side, pointing it up towards the ceiling as he stomped on the table. A few seconds passed before a hoard of gingerbread men came rushing out from the kitchen, all of them having uniforms similar to the nutcracker’s piped on with icing. Mag stared in awe, wondering if this was a dream or something. Nutcrackers didn’t just grow to the size of people! And the house didn’t have mice, nevermind </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> mice!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gingerbread men, led by the nutcracker, started to fight the mice. The nutcracker sliced the mice with his sword with ease, while the gingerbread soldiers had a harder time. Mice kept coming out of seemingly nowhere and eating them. All Mag could do was watch, frozen in place as she watched this absurd battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the fireplace in the center of the room, there was a scraping sound. Mag instinctively stepped back, falling off of the coffee table. Thankfully, the nutcracker caught her, putting her back on top of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay there,” he said with a sense of urgency. He turned to the fireplace just in time to see a giant beat come out of it. The beast had human-like features, but had the body of a giant mouse. It was also wearing a crown and a robe, so he kind of looked like a king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ATTACK!” The beat reared up on its hindlegs, its glowing, beady eyes staring right at the nutcracker. The mice lunged forward, doubling their efforts at eating the last of the nutcracker’s gingerbread army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nutcracker whistled loudly, and within a few seconds a large group of toy soldiers started streaming out of the kitchen as well. They had small, sharp swords that cut through the mice pretty easily. The toy soldiers seemed to have the little mice covered, so all that was left was the Mouse King. The nutcracker advanced on the Mouse King, trying not to let his injured arm get in the way of him protecting both his army and Mag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swords against claws, man against beat, only one could be declared the winner. Right now, it seemed like the nutcracker was losing against the Mouse King. Mag had to think fast, because she didn’t want the nutcracker to lose! She looked around for something to distract the Mouse King with, until her eyes landed on a large music history book that her father liked to read. She struggled to pick it up, but when she did she threw it with all her might at the Mouse King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duck!” Mag shouted, giving the nutcracker a little bit of a head’s up as the book flew across the room. He ducked, and the book smashed into the Mouse King. This distracted the Mouse King enough for the nutcracker to swoop in and stab him straight through the chest. The beast screeched, rearing up again before flopping onto the floor. The rest of the mice noticed that their leader had fallen and ran away, being chased out by the remaining soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mag watched as they fled, and she didn’t realize that the nutcracker was looking at her. He cleared his throat, which finally made her notice. She got off of the coffee table, looking around at the remnants of the battle. She was gonna be in so much trouble…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Mag looked up at the nutcracker, confused at the whole situation that had just happened. She didn’t comment on it though, because now the nutcracker was changing again; his wooden appearance faded away, and he turned into an actual man. He was just slightly taller than Mag, and he looked hardly older than her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do much, you did all the saving.” Mag held her hand out for a handshake, trying to make this completely bizarre situation at least somewhat normal. “I’m Mag, and thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Jared,” the man said, shaking her hand. “As a thank you for helping me, I would like to take you to my kingdom.” He held her hand, gently pulling her towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kingdom?” Mag let herself get led out of the house. Surprisingly, she wasn’t cold despite wearing only a t-shirt and sweatpants. “Are you a king or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince,” Jared corrected, leading Mag into the forest. It was beautiful tonight, the moonlight bouncing off of the freshly fallen snow. Snowflakes seemed to dance around the pair, pushing them closer together until Mag was smushed into Jared’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The journey to my kingdom is not far.” Jared looked down at Mag, a small smile on his face. “The snowflakes will lead the way, but you have to trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you,” Mag immediately said, not questioning why she trusted this mysterious prince so much despite meeting him only a few minutes ago. Jared seemed satisfied with this answer, and the snowfall around them started to get heavier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the snowfall was so intense that everything around the two of them was white. Mag squinted, trying to see past the snow to no avail. She glanced at Jared, who didn’t seem concerned about this at all. So Mag just waited, since that seemed like the best thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of waiting, Jared took Mag’s hand again and stepped out of the flurry of snow, taking her with him. She closed her eyes and braced herself, but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that she was in some sort of castle. And everything was made of candy, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>odd. There was a throne in the middle of the room, and sitting in it was a man wearing a grand purple robe. If that wasn’t odd enough, the man also had big, gorgeous fairy wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jared!” The man sprang up, rushing over to greet Jared. “I’ve missed you so much. It’s been awfully boring around here without you, darling.” He noticed that Mag was there, and he smiled wide when he saw her. “And who do we have here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Mag.” Jared let go of Mag’s hand, gesturing over to the fairy man. “Mag, this is Seth. He is the Sugar Plum King, and he rules over my kingdom when I’m away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our</span>
  </em>
  <span> kingdom,” Seth corrected, clapping his hands together and bouncing on his heels. “It’s wonderful to have you here, Mag! If you don’t mind me asking, Jared, why have you brought her here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She saved me from the Mouse King.” Jared wrapped an arm around Mag’s shoulders, pulling her close to him. “So I brought her here as a thank you. Hope that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, any friend of Jared’s is a friend of mine!” Seth grabbed Mag’s hands, squeezing them gently. “We’ll have a feast in your honor, my dear! It’ll be grand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, thank you,” Mag stuttered, trying to grasp what was happening. Before she could ask any more questions though, Seth had already flown off to get the feast started. Mag watched him leave, entranced at the trail of glitter that he left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Jared asked, looking at Mag with a raised brow. She shrugged, snapping out of her little trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all so strange,” she whispered to herself. Jared either didn’t hear her or didn’t want to comment on it. He let go of her, gesturing over a long table that was being set up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can sit. The other guests will arrive shortly.” Jared pulled out her chair for her, then sat down next to her at the head of the table. “Are you enjoying it here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s certainly different than what I’m used to,” Mag said, looking around at the brightly decorated room. There were so many different types of candies everywhere, and Mag couldn’t even name them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that bad?” Jared had kept a pretty straight face this whole time, but now he looked a little nervous. Was he scared that Mag didn’t like it here? She kind of found that a little charming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all! It’s a change of scenery, that’s all I’m saying.” She smiled at him, which seemed to calm him down. “Your kingdom is incredible, Jared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared looked like he wanted to speak, but he was interrupted by Seth flying into the room and nearly crashing into the table. Seth was grinning, and his wings were flapping excitedly. He took a second to compose himself before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The preparations have been made.” Seth sat down in the chair to the right of Jared, giving the two of them a thumbs up. “The guests should be arriving right about...now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On cue, a variety of people in colorful candy clothing poured into the room, carrying with them a warm, inviting atmosphere. Once everyone was situated, chefs placed platters of food down on the table. Everything looked delicious, and Mag just remembered that she was hungry. That was the whole reason she went downstairs in the first place, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had a blast, and Mag was so wrapped up in the celebration that she almost forgot about home. She missed her parents, Roscoe, and even Austin. Once the food had been cleared away, that’s when she decided to speak up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” Mag said, catching the attention of Jared. “If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I’ll get Seth, and then you’ll be on your way.” At the mention of his name, Seth excused himself from his conversation with a colorful character and turned to Jared with a raised eyebrow. “Mag would like to go home,” Jared explained, to which Seth nodded and got out of his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty! Come, come.” Seth took Mag by the hand, leading her past the table, past the people, and into a large room with a dazzling blue portal in the center of it. When she looked at it a little closer, she saw her house in the portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mag,” Jared said, bowing slightly. “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for your quick thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you!” Seth smiled and kissed Mag’s hand. “You are free to return to our kingdom at any time. You’re always welcome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve both been wonderful hosts. Thanks for letting me stay.” Mag looked over to the portal, wondering for a second if she should actually leave. Everything here was great, and Jared and Seth were so nice. But she knew that she would miss her family more. Plus, she could visit Jared and Seth again!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Mag!” Seth waved as Mag stepped through the portal. Jared waved too, looking a little sad as she disappeared in a cloud of blue glitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mag went through the portal, she felt dizzy. Everything was spinning in flashes of blue and purple. She fell over a couple of times as she tried to keep her balance. The trip through was turbulent, and she wondered if this was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she woke up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>